


"Dance with me?"

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: School Assignments [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿





	"Dance with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d2o1vnj) ✿
> 
> * * *

Usually he found parties like these very enjoyable, but today it was so blasé. The host prim, the decorations trite, a hodgepodge of ridiculous costume wearers; it was all so passé that he felt exasperated.  
And then she came into the foyer, her beauty that rivaled a siren's, her finesse and her delicateness; it made all the other distractions wane.  
He made his way to her and asked "May I have this dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined words are my vocabulary words.
> 
> blase-to lose interest for something that usually caused interest.  
> trite-not fresh or original.


End file.
